Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing method, an image processing circuit, and a display apparatus using the same, for providing optimum image quality to a viewer by adjusting sharpness according to image characteristics and a viewing distance.
Discussion of the Related Art
Representative examples of an image display apparatus include a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus, and so on.
Recently, a transparent display apparatus has been developed along with the development of display apparatuses. Since the transparent display apparatus allows light to pass therethrough in both forward and backward directions, information can be displayed in both the directions and users who face each other across the display apparatus can also look over the transparent display apparatus.
The transparent display apparatus can be applied to various applied products such as a car window, a building window, an electronic display board, a cooler door, and a screen door and, thus, there are various user environments. In addition, a commercial transparent display apparatus includes a touch panel coupled thereto so as to increase a degree of freedom of a viewing distance to a proximity distance from a long distance.
Accordingly, when a user uses the transparent display apparatus at a proximity distance for a touch or the like, pixels are recognized, or when the user uses the apparatus at a long distance, sharpness of an image is degraded and, accordingly, there is a problem with degraded user perceptual quality.
Furthermore, the aforementioned problem can also occur in various display apparatuses as well as a transparent display apparatus and, thus, the present invention is not limited to a transparent display apparatus.